


They are totally doing it.

by seb_the_owl



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_the_owl/pseuds/seb_the_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The assistants gossip over coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are totally doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of discussions on tumblr. Copernicus (Cook's assistant) and Galileo (Bering's assistant) are names I ganked from Chollarcho and Puck (Keeler's assistant) was nabbed from A2MOM. I just banged this out so sorry if it's crap-o-la or there are misspellings. The bit about running laps was pulled from a-social-constructs headcanon she posted on tumblr.

“I’m telling you, he was in there for an hour – a fucking _hour_ trimming up that stupid half-beard of his!” Galileo threw up his hands in frustration. They were already behind schedule without the commander taking extra time on his facial hair. “I mean really, who is he trying to impress?”

Copernicus looked up from his agenda-filled clipboard and his eyes flicked from Bering’s assistant to the wall of windows that framed the doorway to the mess.

“There’s your answer.”

Walking from opposite ends of the hallway, Bering and Cook came striding towards each other. Neither one faltered in their steps as they passed each other.

“Commander.” A slight nod.

“Bering.” The barest of chin raises.

The two assistants watched each of their respective bosses walk away from each other in silence. Seemingly unaffected, Copernicus took a sip of his coffee and went back to his paperwork.

“No fucking way.” Galileo protested, even though he had suspicions himself.

Copernicus raised one eyebrow, “You didn’t sense all of that sexual tension just now?”

“Oh no, not this again,” he pointed at his navigator, “I know you and Keeler get together and gossip like hens about who is doing who.” Galileo shook his head. “Don’t pull me into it.”

“Whoa, did you see those two making out in the hall way?” Puck exclaimed and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder as he walked into the mess. “I mean really, get a room guys,” he chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Ugh, not you too!” Galileo exclaimed.

Puck sat down at the table next to the flustered fighter and added four packets of sugar to his coffee. “They are totally doing it.”

Galileo grumbled and gathered up his own paper work and drained his cup of over-brewed coffee. “Whatever, I’ll see you ladies later. Bering is going to make me run extra laps if I don’t get this crap done.” Galileo punctuated his statement by tapping on his clipboard.

He then pointed at Copernicus with said clipboard, “Blondie, don’t think I forgot about that challenge.”

“I didn’t think you would. Tonight, then?” Copernicus said, as he flipped his ponytail over his shoulder.

A confident smirk crossed Galileo’s face as he walked backwards out of the mess, “Count on it!”

Once Galileo was out of sight, Puck leaned across the table and grinned, “What challenge?”

“I told him couldn’t beat me in chess.” Copernicus gave a half smirk, “Strip chess.”

Puck’s eyes widened for a split second before he burst into laughter. “Oh, he is _so_ going to lose.”

Cook’s assistant grinned over his mug of coffee and his eyes glittered, “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
